


The Elemental Academy

by starlight_moon



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Lesbian, Magic, Other, original - Freeform, original idea, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_moon/pseuds/starlight_moon
Summary: Everything was fine for Star Nightingale. She lived with her sister, mother and a tabby cat named Lacey.That was until she stumbled upon an alley, where she met a lovesick boy, and a dean of some academy for the "Elementals". Star gets sucked into this whole new world with new friends and enemies, all while maintaining the power of her new element a secret. To top everything off, Star finds herself crushing on this world's princess, Mila."What the fuck."





	The Elemental Academy

Star's POV

I walked through the city marketplace, eager to find something new to take home to my family. A cool breeze blew by, and I exhaled gratefully. It was hot out, which made sense. It was the middle of July, after all. After wandering around aimlessly for a little over 5 minutes, I stumbled upon an alleyway. The sun was blocked out through the overhangs spreading between the worn roofs, which made everything dark and cold. Another gust of wind went by, and I felt a shiver run through my body, silently wishing I had brought a sweatshirt along with me. I continued down the slim alley, careful not to trip on any loose stones that might be sticking out of the ground. 

I stopped warily, looking around cautiously before continuing my walk again. I stared down at my feet as I walked, and stopped once again when I saw a table, cloth stretched over it. Is this supposed to be a vender’s table? I glanced around, then shuffled up to the plastic table. On its surface laid items of all different kinds of material. There were glass objects, jewelry, small piles of fabric and clothing, brooches, and some other items I didn't even recognize. There was no item seller anywhere to be seen, and nothing on the table struck my fancy, so I turned to leave. Out of nowhere, a figure appeared right in front of me. I let out a slight shriek and backed up a bit, making sure not to hit the table. 

“Who- who are you?!” I watched as the figure- who I figured was a person- walked a circle around me, looking at me from all angles. “Answer me!” I called again. 

“A stranger. Just someone in a sketchy alleyway who happens to stumble upon someone like you. And possibly…” The cloaked person was mere inches away from my face now. “A friend.”

I stared at the person in front of me blankly. “If you want to be my friend then at least take off the damn hood. That way I can see you.” I backed up a few steps. 

The person held up their hands. “Okay, okay. You win.” I couldn’t pinpoint the voice behind the hood, but my eyes widened when the hood was drawn back. A light haired boy stood in front of me, his ice blue eyes piercing through my multicolored ones. Dark freckles dotted his cheeks, and a bandage was stuck to his jaw. He stuck out a hand out from the cloak he was wearing, and I shook it hesitantly. “I’m Keagan. You are?”

“Star.” I quickly retracted my hand and looked away from the boy. I’ve never liked eye contact. It made me incredibly uncomfortable.

“That's a pretty name.” Even though it was pretty cold in this alleyway, I still felt my face heat up slightly. “Say, what are you doing here? I thought only the Enchanted could get here. I haven’t seen you around either.” He leaned in so close, I could count the freckles that lined his face. “Are you sure you’re not part of the Board of Enchantment?”  
I put out my hand and shoved him back a few steps. “First of all, get out of my face. Two, what the hell are you rambling about?! Who- what are the Enchanted, and what in Mavis’s name is the Board of Enchantment?”

Keagan’s hand dropped like a hot plate. “You- you don’t know-?” His eyes widened. “Then how are you here?”

“I don’t know. If I did know I would be out of here already.” I snapped. I glanced at Keagan, and I noticed the small amount of pain that rose in his eyes. I felt a tinge of guilt, but I quickly shook it off.

Another voice spoke up from behind me. “Hm, a human in the Entrance to Enchantment? Unheard of. But, if we can keep a secret, you can become one of us.” I whipped around to face the person who spoke. A woman with long braided hair was standing before me, a smug expression on her face. 

“What?” I have never been more confused in my life. Jeez, and I thought math was confusing.

“Come close.” I did as the woman said, and ended up in front of the table of valuables again. “Do anyone of these items stick out to you? If so, take it.”

“Take it?” I repeated.

“These items are Enchantment elements. Each one has their person, waiting for them to find them. I’ve helped 14 others get across already, so now,” the woman gestured to the elements. “It’s your turn.”

I took a deep breath, then scanned the varieties scattering the table. I took everything in carefully, making sure to make the right choice. Suddenly, I felt drawn to something in the back corner, like someone was pulling me towards it. My eyes moved over to the object, and I gently picked it up, cradling it in my hands. It was a glass animal, and upon inspection, I noticed it was a fox. Huh. I turned back around to face the woman and Keagan. 

“It seems like the element of the fox has chosen you. Excellent choice, Star Nightingale. Though it seems like I haven’t properly introduced myself. I am Clarissia Skies, dean of the Elemental Academy.”

“How do you know my name?” I glared at the woman. Is she some kind of stalker?

“I know a lot about you. You live with your mother after your father left you when you were 7, and your only friend is your 17 year old sister. You yourself are almost 16 years old, and you own a tabby cat named Lacey.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Keagan flush at the mention of my sister. I made a mental note to ask him about it after I got out of this mess. I opened my mouth to fire back, demanding how she knew all of this, but she held up a hand. “Your sister Scarlet is a student at my school, working under my wing, and she talks about you plenty. Don’t worry, there are no stalkers, which I figured you might think. Now,” the deans expression went into a cold and blank stare. “It's time for you to activate your element, and for you to make a really important decision.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Moon, and this is my first story on ao3! This will take a while for me to get used to, as I originated off of Wattpad. Of course, I'm still going to use both, so I'll insert my Wattpad here so you can see my stories (there's only one there lmao) that I have on there! I hope you enjoy my writing! :)
> 
> Wattpad: @choco_chp  
> Discord: møøn#5061


End file.
